Just a Dream
by andletmekisslou
Summary: well this is my first FADAM story. It starts off when Adam graduates and he proposes to Fiona, and they get married, and so on ONE SHOT :  best ever.


Hey guys! This is my first ever FADAM fan fiction. DON"T JUDGE.

It was 2 weeks after the day Adam graduated. He and Fiona had decided to celebrate by going out to eat and watching a movie. On the way home, Adam and Fiona sat in the car for a few minutes talking about everything under the moon. Adam looked at Fiona and smiled, he slowly leaned in to kiss her. Adam went leaned back and opened the door, and quickly ran over to Fiona's door, and being a gentlemen he opened Fiona's door, and walked her over to the hill where he first kissed her. He turned to face Fiona and smiled.

"You look gorgeous" Adam said, moving the hair out of her face, and behind her ear. "I've been waiting for the perfect moment to do this" He said as he bent down on one knee and reached for his pocket. "Will you marry me?"

Fiona's face turned bright red, and she was smiling from ear to ear. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Fiona said, pulling him back up as he put the ring on her finger. Fiona smiled at Adam and said "Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Adam grabbed Fiona by the waist, and pulled her close to him and gently kiss her.

After months of wedding plans, the wedding day was here. Fiona had on a beautiful dress, and Adam had on a sexy tuxedo.

Once the church doors opened, Fiona and Adam locked eyes immediately; they were both thinking the same exact thing, "Beautiful"

When the preacher man said say I do, they both did, and everyone in the crowd was crying of joy. After the ceremony the two ran out of the Church holding hands. Fiona and Adam were about to start their life together.

"Sorry, we can't have a honeymoon" Adam said looking at Fiona who was sad, and almost filled with tears. "I have to go back tomorrow"

"It's fine" Fiona said trying to hide the tears behind her long brown hair. "You can't do anything about it" Fiona said looking up at Adam.

"You know I'll always love you" Adam said while wiping her tears away with his hands.

"I'll always love you to Adam" Fiona said leaping into his arms crying.

Fiona and Adam shared their last night together before he went back to Iran, It was emotional, but they did what every newlywed couple would do on their after wedding. They made love.

The next day Adam went off to fight in Iraq. He left Fiona heart broken and scared. She was speechless. For days and days she would cry herself to sleep. Some nights Fiona try's to forget about Adam, but one thing leads to the next. Everywhere she looked she sees Adam's face. Some people think she's crazy or she had been drinking again. She always tells them Adam is the reason I am not drinking. He's the reason I live. Every now and then she would go out with her friends, and try to have a good time. Everyone would tell her, He's not coming home. But Fiona would always ignore them; she knows he'll never leave her.

Every day she would call or write Adam she tells Adam about everything that has happened, and she told him she was pregnant with his child, and Adam would write back with happiness, which bought Fiona to tears, she knows that he's doing the right thing, but inside she feels like he left her behind. They had been apart from each other for about 4 months now, and Fiona still can't stop thinking about him.

A few days later, while Fiona was cooking, she had received a letter from Adam's general which read.

_ Dear Mrs. Torres,_

_We are truly sorry to inform you that Srgt. Torres had been shot, He was a good man, and he always loved you, everything he did was for you. Our prayers are with you, and you are always in his heart, and ours. We know about your child, we are truly sorry again. Before he died, he wanted us to tell you that he loves you and your child._

_ Captain Potter._

Fiona read the letter, and she busted into tears, she couldn't help but cry. She wanted someone to heal this pain inside of her. Fiona cried every minute of every day. The one person who strived her too the good life is gone.

On the day of the funeral, Fiona walked in and everyone looked at her, she was crying, she had pure red eyes. She stood there through the funeral crying, the choir sung one of the saddest song she had ever heard. Then they handed her a folded up flag and she held on to all she had left of him. Then she heard the guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart.

"Why did you leave me Adam? Why did you have to go? I was counting on forever, but now I'll never know. I can't even breathe. It's like I'm looking from a distance, and everyone's telling me you're not coming home. This can't be happening to me. Please tell me this is Just a Dream" Fiona thought inside her head, while crying, she has drops of black tears from her mascara.

Fiona was really depressed for days and days, a few years have passed, and Fiona still never let go of her love for Adam. If he were still alive today it would have been their 5th anniversary. And he would be hear when his son started his first day of school. Fiona looked up and whispered "I love you".


End file.
